The fear to the last time
by Sherry Furude
Summary: When Gin arrives at Shiho's apartment without notice and completely quiet, she knows that they will end up at her bedroom... What she doesn't know is the reason behind that behaviour, which is deeper than anyone could ever think... GinSherry drabble. Rated T for sexual references.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Detective Conan, nor any of its characters.

* * *

**The fear to the last time**

Shiho took a deep breath and laid her head on the sheets. Gin was laying next to her, naked, the same as she, and holding a cigarette with his lips.

-Are you going to give me an explanation?

Without changing his position, the surprised boy looked at her.

-What do you mean?

-I mean why, without notice, my doorbell rings while I am having dinner, and when I open the door you walk in without a word… and we end up at the bedroom –she specified-. It's not like I don't like it – it is simply that I don't understand it.

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes for a moment and, after that, moved the cigarette away from his mouth and exhaled some smoke. Shiho kept quiet, staring at him.

-It isn't the first time that you do it –the girl pointed.

-And don't you find any common pattern?

Shiho made an annoyed face. As he realized what tone he had used, Gin turned and tried to fix it.

-I'm sorry –he apologized-. I didn't mean to… Really.

-Don't you worry –she spoke, not letting him to continue-. And of course I have noticed a common pattern –she added with quite sorrow.

-Then you already know what happens, don't you?

Shiho nodded and stirred. The boy watched her quietly and finally sighed and looked away.

-'That person' phoned me a while ago –he started without looking again at the girl-. He had a mission for me which must take place first thing tomorrow morning. And it is… it is dangerous. Very dangerous. I don't know… if I'll survive or not.

Shiho slid on the sheets and hugged the boy, laying her head on his shoulder.

-Don't worry –she whispered right after kissing his neck-. You'll be alright. After all, it is not the first time you come to my place like this.

Gin let himself smile shyly and closed his eyes. Then, he left the cigarette on the bedside table and hugged the girl back.

-You're right.

Shiho kissed his neck once more and hugged him tightly. Little by little, the boy fell asleep._  
_

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

**And here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack, in English once more! It's been pretty long... Like... two days.**

**Actually, this fic is nothing but the translated version of another fic of mine which I wrote last Friday night (in the case that you know Spanish and feel like reading it, it is here: s/10338494/1/El-temor-a-la-%C3%BAltima-vez). And why did I translate it? In fact, I did it for someone who had reviewed my previous English fic - yes, 75aichan, I'm talking about you. That person said that he/she wished I would write more GinSherry fanfiction, so this morning I though: 'Hey, I will translate this fic so 75aichan is able to read it!'. And here we are.**

**As I said on the original fic's 'Author's note', I wrote it last Friday night. I had been wanting to write some GinSherry fanfiction for some days, and even though I had already written one, I wanted to write more. Finally, I wrote this on Friday night, while under the influence of the song _Born to Die _of Lana del Rey (I listened to it before, while and after I wrote the fic). It took me thirty minutes or so.**

**The title is a reference to the core of the plot, what Gin feels: that fear to every dangerous mission as it may mean that he will die and never see Shiho again. So, as he explains in the fic, every time he gets a dangerous mission and he feels afraid, he visits Shiho, fearing that it may the last time. He visits her so he can be with her if even for the last time. **

**Thank you for reading my fic. Don't be shy and send me your opinion about it with a review. I will be very glad to know what you think!**

**See you next time. Lots of love,**

**Sherry F. **


End file.
